


Wildlife Preserve: Jackal Style

by CoreyHybrid21, Not-That-Simple (THybrid21)



Series: Wildlife Preserve [1]
Category: Lion Guard, The Lion King
Genre: Do we know where this is going?, Gen, Humans don't cope well with being turned into animals, Hunting, Hyena Represent, Jackal Represent, Karma Crows, Most of this is just having fun, OC insert, Outlanders are Mean, Outlands - Freeform, Pridelands, Rafiki is the omnipresent annoyance, Self Insert, Side Striped Jackals, Vultures are the most important bird, What even is the Circle of Life, Wildlife Preservation Center, alternate POV, companion fic, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyHybrid21/pseuds/CoreyHybrid21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/Not-That-Simple
Summary: "Bweha Sinema!" I shout stamping a foot into the dirt and glaring down Kion and his friends from my brother's side. "You don't have any idea... we are part of the Circle of Life as well!" I shake my head, my ears flopping. Even if it's a lie, because dang, we're not from this world at all, we are foreigners. But still "Kuzungumza na Smile!" I grin, because this is how we change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Tamara:** "Bweha Sinema!(Jackal Style!)" and "Kuzungumza na Smile!(Speak with a Smile!)"
> 
> **Cordell:** "Kucheka ni mbali(Laugh it off)" and "kucheka kwa bidii(Laugh Hard)"
> 
> **Both:** " Napenda kupata Kamera!(Let me get a Camera!)"
> 
> **Kion:** "Hevi kabisa!(Totally intense!)"
> 
> **Bunga:** "Zuka Zama!(Pop up, dive in!)"
> 
> **Fuli:** "Huwezi!(You can't (catch me)!)"
> 
> **Beshte:** "Twende Kiboko!(Let's go hippo!)"
> 
> **Ono:** "Hapana!(Oh, no!)"
> 
> **Jasiri:** "Sisi ni Sawa(We're the Same)"
> 
> **Random:** "Nymba Yangu!(My House!)"

"Alright then… Here we go Lion Guard!" I state clapping my hands and shuffling to the side in my bed, waiting for my brother to sit down… he's holding the rat, much to my annoyance. "Come on, the movie is ready, and waiting…"

I roll my eyes as he sits down, scowling at the rat before hitting play, on the player.

Forty or so minutes later, time I am never going to get back wasted on a movie that is far too full of music. And retconned in characters. I hate the so-called Honey Badger especially, and my brother is too close. I scowl before blinking.

"Wait… is the screen glowing?" There is a shimmer, a sparkle, a golden gleam on the screen. "That's not sunlight…" I grumble, peeking out the curtains, in fact the sun has just barely gone down. It's twilight.

"Maybe it's the hallway light?" my brother offers and I pointedly look towards the very firmly closed bedroom door. Also, there is no light peeking through the cracks.

"Is it just me…" I shift backwards a little into the pillow "Or is it getting brighter?" and warmer, though I don't say anything about that.

"Unplug the computer it is getting brighter!" My brother flails a bit in his panic and I go for the charging cord. Pulling it up, it is already unplugged, and wrapped around a bit of my brother's leg.

"It wasn't plugged in…" I look at my brother, before there is a loud whistling sound in the room.

_**REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!** _

A booming loud, _familiar_ voice echoes in my head and the screen shuts off with a pop. I blink. As the room is plunged into complete darkness, that shouldn't be possible. Considering that it's only barely twilight outside.

"That's one way to turn it off!"

Completely unrepentant I slap him, and slap myself, a facepalm. There is a shuffling in the darkness, and I shift.

"Wait… when did we stand up?" I ask, yelping. Because that is weird, I didn't even register getting up. There is a distant glow, and I can see. "Animals!" glowing, dancing shapes, silver dancing misty figures of various wildlife. Dolphins, whales, dinosaurs? Wolves, dogs and cats, and so many. A small meerkat races through my legs and it's just. "There are so many of them…"

My brother sneezes as what looks like hyena of some kind walks through him, I shake my head before tripping and falling through a silvery jackal.

"Gunzutight!" My brother says just as I hit the ground with a thud. A sharp pain lances through my right arm and again:

_**REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!** _

My head rings, and exhaustion weighs my every limb. Surely closing my eyes for a brief nap won't cause any harm… right? And, I drift off to a distant beeping that welcomes me.


End file.
